We All Hurt
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: It has been a short time since Slade's army attacked Titans Tower, and the Titans have discovered Terra's betrayal. How do they react around each other, now?
1. Chapter 1

Raven was standing in the kitchen, drinking a cup of herbal tea, when Robin and Beast Boy walked in. They both turned to greet her. She simply glared at Beast Boy, and left before either one of them could say anything. Robin turned to Beast Boy. "What did you do to her?"

Beast Boy sighed. "She hasn't treated the same since the night Slade's army attacked the tower and we found out about Terra."

Robin sat down at the table after getting a cup of coffee, and motioned for Beast Boy to do the same. "Why? It's not like it was your fault."

Beast Boy sat down across from Robin. "Dude, you don't get it. Terra knew stuff about the rest of us because she talked to us and we told her things. She observed us and recorded information about us, but with Raven it was different. The only real information Terra had on Raven was about her fighting skills, because Terra saw them in action. Terra knew very little else about Raven--how often does Raven really talk about herself. Everything that Terra knew about Raven beyond the obvious was because I told her. She would ask me questions, and without any real thought behind it, I would just tell her things. I didn't even give a second thought to how Raven would feel if she knew that I was telling an outsider about her. Raven saw it as a betrayal. In fact, she still thinks of it as a betrayal, and I agree with her. It was a betrayal. I betrayed all of you, but I betrayed Raven the most." Beast Boy lowered his head.

Robin put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Hey man, at the time you told her all that stuff, Terra wasn't an outsider, she was a Teen Titan. We all trusted her, we all believed in her, and we all shared things with her. It's not your fault, and it wasn't a betrayal. Okay, sure, you shouldn't have told her stuff that you knew Raven wouldn't have wanted her to know, but even Raven would have told her things in time just like she did with all of us." Robin removed his hand from Beast Boy's shoulder and let it rest on the tabletop.

Beast Boy lifted his head and stared straight into Robin's masked eyes. "No, she wouldn't have. It took her years to open up to us the way she did, and most of it was out of necessity. Raven never trusted Terra, and we should have listened to Raven and never let her in to begin with--and don't forget…no one listened to Raven when Terra first came back."

Robin sighed. "Beast Boy, you know that's not true. Raven did trust Terra. Maybe not as much as the rest of us, or even in the same way, but she did trust her. As far as welcoming her back, I'm sure we all wish we would have handled that differently. Raven did express uneasiness about having her back, but I felt that as leader--and especially after the Red X thing--it was my responsibility to give her another chance. I wish I'd have kept a closer eye on her. I wish I'd have figured out what she was up to before Slade's army attacked, but I didn't, and I can't change any of that. All I or any of us can do is learn from it, move on, and deal with it." Robin got up, set his cup on the counter, and left.

Robin walked out of the kitchen with no real purpose or direction, and yet he found himself here standing in front of Raven's room. He wasn't sure when he had knocked, but he must have, given the fact that she was now standing in front of him with the door open just enough to see the side of her pale face. "Robin, is there something I can help you with?" Raven gave him that cold emotionless stare that he knew all too well.

"Don't blame Beast Boy for Terra's betrayal. He shouldn't have told her so much about you, but we were all friends. I'm sure it only seemed natural to him that she was so curious about you, especially when you very rarely offer any information about yourself." By the time Robin realized what had come out of his mouth, it was far too late, and the damage had been done. Robin was sure he hadn't meant to come here or say that, but he did and he had. The words were spoken and there was no taking them back. He was sure Raven wouldn't say anything. Robin was convinced she would simply shut the door on him, and avoid him for the next couple of days. So, when Raven opened the door further and stepped out into the hallway, it was safe to say Robin was a little more than surprised.

Raven placed her hands on her hips. "I didn't think robins were known for sticking there beaks where they don't belong."

Robin was caught slightly off guard by her statement, but quickly recovered. "This is my business if it involves the team."

Raven folded her arms in front of her chest. "Robin--the ever-intuitive leader--always making sure everything is how it should be."

Robin stared at her wryly. "Well, Raven, you're far more moody than usual. If I didn't know any better I would say you are showing emotion."

Raven's eyes opened wider, but only slightly. Then realization hit her; she was moodier than usual and she was indeed close to showing emotions. Immediately she shrouded herself in her dark aura and sank through her bedroom door. Robin realized he had said the wrong thing and began to pound on Raven's door. "Raven, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. We have all been having a hard time since Terra, well, you know..."

Raven walked over to the door, but didn't open it. "It's not that."

Robin leaned closer to the door in order to hear her better. He made note of the fact that her voice was back to its normal detached tone. "If it's not that, then what is it?"

Raven sighed. "Little meditation plus little sleep equals a very emotional Raven."

Robin knew that Raven only had trouble meditating when something was seriously wrong. "Anything I can do to help?"

She gave an emotionless chuckle. "You can't fix everything, Boy Wonder. I'll be fine." And with that, Raven walked away from the door, and Robin knew he was dismissed.

Author Note: I don't know if I'm going to do another chapter. If people want it I will, but I think it sort of stands on it's own.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin walked into the gym for his regular work out. He was still dwelling on what had happened outside of Raven's room. Robin knew that there was something going on with Raven. He also knew it was something more than just the whole Terra thing. Lately she had been avoiding them all far more than usual. Raven only came out of her room to get some tea, and then usually headed right back in. She made a habit of trying to get in and out of the kitchen while the others were elsewhere. The fact that Cyborg and Starfire had gone to visit the Titans East didn't make it any easier for Robin. He spent almost all of his free time with Beast Boy. Ever since Cyborg left, Beast Boy had been rather clingy, and Raven making herself scarce wasn't helping matters.

Once Robin finished his workout, he headed back to his room for a shower with his head down, lost in thought. Suddenly he walked into someone, and they both went tumbling to the floor. Robin stood up, slightly dazed, and walked over to the other person who had landed on the floor. When he got close enough, he saw Raven lying on the floor, tangled up in her cloak. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Raven finally got her feet free, and stood as well. "No problem, I wasn't exactly paying attention myself." She picked up the book she had been reading, and continued down the hallway.

Robin saw Beast Boy walking down the corridor, and he quickly ran after Raven. When he caught up to her, she was filling the kettle with water. "Rae, will you please hang out with me today? Beast Boy is coming, and I don't think I could take another endless talk about tofu."

Raven rolled her eyes. "But I just put the kettle on. Sorry, but I think I'm going to be in for the night." Raven's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Robin gave her a small smirk. "I think they have tea outside of the tower."

Raven turned off the stove. "And other than tea what do I get out of this?"

Robin could hear Beast Boy's footsteps getting closer. "Anything you want. Just don't leave me stuck here dealing with Beast Boy."

Raven walked out of the kitchen and headed to the door. Suddenly she turned around. "Are you coming? I would prefer being out of here before Beast Boy walks in and starts making horrific jokes."

Robin walked over to her. As they were about to leave Beast Boy turned the corner, and nearly ran into them. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Before Robin even had time to think Raven answered Beast Boy emotionlessly. "I ran out of my good tea, and Robin needs to get some stuff too. So, were going shopping. Need anything?"

Beast Boy smiled widely. It had been some time since Raven had talked to him, and she wasn't insulting him. Life was good from his point of view. "No, I don't think so. When do you think you'll be back?"

Raven walked out without a word. Robin shrugged and followed. He shortly caught up to Raven. "What was with that?"

Raven turned to him. "With what?"

Robin stopped dead in his tracks. "Back there with Beast Boy, I didn't take you for the kind of girl that could lie that easily."

Raven stared at him. "It wasn't a lie. I am out of my good tea, and we are going to go get some."

Robin smiled at her. "Oh, we are, are we? And what exactly do I need to get?"

Raven nodded her head to his first question, and verbally answered his second. "At the moment-a brain."

She began to walk off, and Robin sped after her. "You're just saying that because you haven't been able to use that stuff against Beast Boy lately."

Raven continued walking without looking back to him. "That, or it's true."

Robin gazed at her with mock shock. "Oh, is that so?"

Raven gave him a rare small half smile. "Yeah, you begged me to hang with you because you didn't want to deal with Beast Boy, but you could have easily gone alone and achieved the same effect."

Robin stopped and took her into one of the stores they were walking by. "Well, one, going alone is no fun, and two, Beast Boy would have followed if it wasn't for you."

Raven rolled her eyes. "So, I get to be your knight in shining armor. I'm honored really."

Robin laughed. "You're funny without trying, unlike Beast Boy. That's always a plus."

Raven walked around the store. "So, what are we doing in here anyway?"

Robin walked over to the back corner and grabbed something. "You said you needed your good tea." He handed her the Jasmine tea he had grabbed.

Raven stared at him again. "How did you know I was talking about the Jasmine tea?"

Robin looked at her like it should be obvious. "It's always the first kind of tea you run out of."

Raven paid for the tea and walked out of the store without saying anything further. Robin followed her out. "So Robin, is there anything you need while we're here?"

Robin thought about it for a second. "I don't think so. Hey, Rae, can I ask you something?"

Raven turned to look at him with a raised eye brow. "Sure, what is it?"

Robin fiddled with the glove on his right hand. "Well, you've been acting kind of strange lately, almost out of character if you will. I was wondering if you would tell me what was wrong. I mean it's probably none of my business, but I'm willing to help if you're willing to let me in."

Raven stared at him for a moment. "It's nothing I can't handle. Like I said, I just haven't been meditating or sleeping well lately."

Robin put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking any further. "But you only have problems sleeping and meditating when something is seriously wrong."

"Well, of course something is seriously wrong; we just had a traitor in our mist." Raven was hoping Robin would leave it there, but she knew him better.

Robin removed his hand from her shoulder. "It's not just that. Come on, Raven, I know something else is bothering you. If it's Beast Boy I promise to make him stop." He laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Raven gazed at him expressionlessly. "Very funny. No, Beast Boy has nothing to do with it. I'm just starting to wonder…" Raven trailed off, not wanting to upset Robin.

Robin, however, knew exactly what Raven wanted to say. "How this will affect the team in the long run? You're wondering if we're all strong enough to deal with this betrayal, and move on without constantly thinking about who will be the next to turn on us." Raven nodded, and Robin continued. "I know because I worry about the same thing. I just hope that we've all known each other long enough, and trust each other enough, that it won't tear us apart. I believe we can work through anything, and I know that even though we all hurt, we'll get through this because we're the Titans and that's what we do. We are family, and that's the way it will always be."

Raven could feel a knot form in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to tell him about her father, but felt it would be better to deal with one crisis at a time. Raven couldn't help but think about how if the rest of the team didn't feel the way he did when the time came, she would be left on her own to deal with her father. That was something that scared her, even if she would never admit it. Raven was caught between wanting help from her friends and not wanting to involve them in her own problems. She pushed the thoughts from her mind as quickly as they came. "I hope for all our sakes that you're right about that."

Robin smiled at her. "Don't worry I am."

Raven desperately wanted to change the subject. "So, is there anything else we need before we return to the tower?"

Robin shook his head no. "Let's head home."

Raven nodded once again, and followed him in silence. The only thought in her head was the question of how long she would be able to call the tower home.

The End


End file.
